wiek_apokalipsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cirydis
"Są całkiem głupi i bogaci" - Garrett Z obawy i niechęci do magii powstało królestwo, które miało izolować ludzi od wszelkich spraw nadnaturalnych - właśnie Cirydis, bajkowa kraina. Panuje tam łagodny klimat, opady śniegu w zimę są delikatne, a pogoda w niewielkim stopniu ingeruje w sielankowe życie codzienne mieszkańców. Charakterystyczne dla Cirydis są biała klasyczna architektura i liczne kwiatowe motywy, a także słynne białe tramwaje - równie użyteczne co estetyczne. Od samego początku wiele do powiedzenia w Królestwie Cirydis miała arystokracja - z powodu powszechnego dobrobytu liczna warstwa społeczna. Na czele ustroju niezmiennie stoi jednak król. Podobnie jak w Meridionie, Cirydis przeszło wiele burzliwych przemian od momentu powstania; na kartach historii szczególnym okrucieństwem zapisała się dyskryminacja magów, częste ucinanie im dłoni, zabójstwa imigrantów. Chęć odizolowania się od świata Cirydijczyków zaczynała zakrawać na poważną obsesję. Cirydis (1-7 r.) * “Cirydis - królestwo ludzi-przypałów, którzy chcą zniszczyć inne królestwa?” - Jedyny Trzymacz Gienek o wrogim nastawieniu Cirydijczyków do wszystkiego poza ich zamkniętą społecznością * “Są całkiem głupi i bogaci” - ponownie Jedyny Trzymacz Gienek * Cirydijczycy nie tolerowali nie tylko magów - patrzyli krzywo na każdego przybysza z zewnątrz i oczekiwali jego wyjazdu. * Stosowano drogie płatne przepustki - zezwolenie na przebywanie na terenie królestwa. Jeśli przybysz złamał prawo lub przekroczył wykupiony czas, mógł zostać zabity na miejscu. * “Jeden dzień kosztuje 1000, nie nie będzie taniej, nie nie lubimy was i was tu nie chcemy. Przepustka jest w formie opaski na nadgarstek, nie nie można jej zdejmować podczas snu, tak, jak wygaśnie wasz termin to musicie dokupić czas, bo inaczej zostaniecie zabici. *tonem bez szczególnych emocji, poza jednym wielkim znudzeniem*” - ziom na bramce * W opaskach znajdował się zegarek.. Dopóki nie przekroczyło się terminu, świeciła mała lampka na zielono. Kiedy czas miał minąć za godzinę - na żółto. Kiedy już minął - na czerwono. Nie było w nich nadajników. Po prostu w losowym momencie imigrant mógł zostać złapany i skontrolowany. Święta w Cirydis Królestwo Cirydis słynie przede wszystkim z zamiłowania do świętowania - każda z czterech pór roku ma własne święto przewodnie. Nie brakuje również wielu imprez na mniejszą skalę. FESTIWAL WIOSNY; 13-15 KWIETNIA Transkrypcja z opisu festiwalu 9. roku WA przez świadka Kanahani: *Zaczął się więc festiwal wiosny w Cirydis. Pogoda jest piękna i słoneczna, zupełnie jakby religijna część królestwa przekupiła samych Stwórców. Całe Eirus tonie w kwiatach - wszędzie bukiety, piękne dekoracje, światełka i lampiony. Poza uprzejmymi i uśmiechniętymi strażnikami nikt zdaje się nie pracować. Ludzie poubierani są w lekkie, zwiewne i kolorowe ubrania. Dzieci i młodzież ganiają się nawzajem, oblewając siebie wodą i obsypując kwiatami, jako wyraz 'końskich zalotów' do przeciwnej płci (choć w dzisiejszych czasach to też i tej samej ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Na ulicach liczni pomniejsi sprzedawcy wykorzystują okazję do sprzedawania przekąsek wszelakich, składających się głównie ze świeżych owoców czy warzyw (choć te mniej zdrowe czy bardziej mięsne też można trafić) ułożonych w piękne, kwieciste kompozycje. Natomiast centrum stolicy przerodziło się w istną kolebkę kultury i sztuki. Główną atrakcje dnia pierwszego stanowią wszelakie występy artystyczno-teatralne, konkursy i zabawy z udziałem publiczności.* *Odnośnie dnia drugiego festiwalu to polega on głównie na tańcach i fajerwerkach. Stroje są bardziej eleganckie ale nadal w konwencji jasnej, lekkiej i kolorowej. Tak jak dnia poprzedniego tradycją były 'końskie zaloty' młodzieży, tak dzisiejszy dzień służy bardziej dojrzałym wyznaniom. Tradycją jest dawanie przed balem innym kwiatów, bukietów czy wieńców w określonych kolorach. Biel jako czysta, szczera, niewinna miłość. Żółć jako zazdrość, odrzucenie. Różowy jako przyjaźń. Czerwony jako gorąca, namiętna miłość. Niebieski jako wierność i wieczna lojalność. Fioletowy jako odrzucenie, koniec miłości. Zieleń jako nadzieja.* *Nastał więc 15 kwetnia, trzeci dzień festiwalu. Najbardziej spokojny ze wszystkich. Spędza się ten ostatni dzień wolny z rodziną, na sytych obiadach i domowych imprezach. Właściciele restauracji bardzo lubią wykorzystać tę okazję do większego zarobku kosztem swojego czasu wolnego - uroki kapitalizmu - przy okazji serwując specjalne posiłki kojarzone ze świeżo nadeszłą porą roku.* ŚWIĘTO KORONACJI KRÓLOWEJ (LATO) Zostało ustanowione, by świętować powstanie Eirus i koronację królowej, która uczyniła to miejsce tak pięknym. FESTIWAL JESIENI ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ZIMOWE ŚWIĘTOWANIE Zwyczajowe święto przypominające karnawał; to dzień wolny od cięższych prac, przeznaczony po to, by się bawić i świętować. Jest związane z oficjalnym ogłoszeniem niepodległego Królestwa Cirydis. Charakteryzuje się wytwornym zimowym balem organizowanym w pałacu. Władcy (chronologicznie) * królowa jakaśtam * król od cukierków Ważne wydarzenia * święto pamięci o królowej, ZIMOWY BAL!!, festiwale wiosny i jesieni Lokacje w Cirydis * Eirus * To miasto * Tirana * fajny pałac * Uniwersytet w Eirus Kategoria:Świat Kategoria:Polityka Kategoria:Królestwa Kategoria:Cirydis